


Little Princess

by hailbails



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Mild Language, Oral Sex, Punishment, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 00:36:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11703120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailbails/pseuds/hailbails
Summary: Milla Ryder did something she shouldn't have and Reyes Vidal has to punish her.





	Little Princess

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored. So I wrote a thing.

Milla tidied up the living room before she moved onto the bedroom, tossing dirty clothes in a near by hamper trying not to knock any expensive vase with it. Reyes knew how to décor up a room but for how much he spent she did not want to break anything.

Caught up in her chores she never heard Reyes come into the room he was like a ghost swift and diligent like he had a place to haunt. However, he cleared his throat loudly placing his hands on his hips and caught her eyes when she looked at him; he was angry.

He had no expression on his handsome face, the way his dark brown eyes starred at her told her that he was angry and from how he looked at her, he was angry with Milla only.

“Reyes, wha,” – “Shut up, take off my belt.”

Milla knew better than to speak after he told her to shut up even if she tried to apologize for anything she had done he would push her onto the bed and shove his fingers into her mouth while he humped his hips at her growling his anger at her.

Stepping forward she unfastened his belt only momentarily glancing up at him but did not fully make eye contact; she knew better when he was mad. Handing him his belt he closed his large fingers around it and did not speak for he knew that she knew what he was going to instruct her next. Milla bent forward on the bed being rather short being on her tip toes and buried her face into the soft fabric of the blanket.

She heard and felt Reyes’s presence behind her as he lifted her thigh length dress over her hips and ran a hand over her rear. He mumbled something in Spanish as he cracked the belt making her tense up feeling intimidated.

“Keep count, _princesa_ ,” Reyes instructed as he slid her underwear down to her ankles, “if you make any noise or lose count, I’ll do it over again.”

She made no noise as he brought down the belt hard and angry, she jerked forward but kept the blanket stuffed into her face grunting as if it already wore her out. He did it again, and again, over and over that she felt she had lost count, the sensations it brought to her was a mix of pain and pleasure. She enjoyed when Reyes would punish her, like this as an actual punishment or in a sexual punishment. Milla enjoyed rough sex and he delivered, but he was angry from something else so she had to pay and she did not know what the price would be.

Breathing heavy Reyes ran a hand over the dark red marks on her feeling her tense up, the soft sensitive flesh pulsated as she turned her head and breathed out a sharp groan.

“How many?” Reyes asked.

“Th-thirty,” Milla answered, her legs shaking beneath her hips.

“Good girl.”

Using his foot he spread one leg and lift it picking up her underwear and tossed it behind him. Her thighs were soft as he grabbed them harshly putting her farther up on the bed, one leg he bent so the knee was touching her elbow and using his belt he tied them together so she could not move much.

“Reyes…” she breathed wanting to know what had ruffled his feathers, but a hand went down over her rear and she let out a soft squeak pushing her face back into the bed.

“You were told to be quiet,” Reyes said, “the rule did not apply when I asked you a simple question.”

Unzipping his pants he brought her to the edge of the bed again bending over her and guiding his erection into her, she was already slick and wet from his dominant behavior but she still let out a few breathy moans as he shoved his way into her tight walls.

Grabbing her hair pulling it back and using her thigh for leverage he started moving as fast as his age would allow him and fucked her without letting her adjust to his size. She moaned out loud trailing many breathy sighs to follow hearing her say his name again and again. With each time she yelled out his name he tugged on her hair making her squeak in pain before he went back and focused on how far he pushed himself inside of her.

He worked like he was sheathing a sword, sliding all the way in fast and hard, and then slowly pulling out admiring the slick sheen that she left on him. Licking his lips as the thought of how she tasted, the thought of her from last time he had eaten her out. Stopping suddenly he pulled out making her protest in a groan.

“You aren’t gonna get off that easy, _princesa_ ,” he smirked devilishly as he untied his belt and flipped her over.

Grabbing her thighs he got down on one knee and began sliding his tongue against her wet folds, she reached down running her fingers through his hair as her back arched and a delight of noises came from her. He went fast lapping away at her until he felt her hips bucking and he knew he had to stop, he did not want her to climax when she had to be punished.

Standing she looked up at him trying not to give him an angry look or he would keep denying her of an orgasm and she hated when he played like this.

“Get on your knees,” he demanded and she wasted no time she slid off the bed getting onto her knees pushing against the bed she slowly separated her mouth as he grabbed her jaw and forced her mouth open.

Before she could do anything he slid his tongue into her mouth and opened it as wide as he knew she could and lifted her up using her bottom jaw like a lever. Grabbing his thick cock he shoved it into her mouth touching the back of her throat. Milla grabbed his thighs hard trying not to bite down on him, she closed her eyes feeling a few tears trickle down her cheeks. He grabbed the back of her head and pulled her off of him letting her catch her breath. He did this a few more times until he let go and let her do what she wanted.

Milla’s hands were always soft he groaned at the feeling of her gentle fingers wrap around him and go back and forth on his cock. She took the head into her mouth sucking on it stroking her tongue back and forth, he grabbed her hair digging his nails into her head and she slid him back into her mouth letting him pump her head back and forth, fucking her mouth with his cock.

Hearing her gag was turning him on that he did not have enough time to hold back his orgasm and shot thick ropes of his seed in the back of her throat. His back arched and he eyes fluttered shut feeling the hot liquid fill her airways. Slowly he pulled himself from her mouth letting her finally swallow as he stepped back leaning across the nearby vanity, he took a few heavy breathes before he looked at Milla.

She was still on her knees finding that sitting on her rear would hurt; she swallowed everything in her mouth wiping away the few straggling tears. Ryder was not mad or hurt by his actions, she enjoyed this kind of punishment and from a sexual stand point she enjoyed it and waited for each new punishment he delivered her.

“Stand up, princesa,” Reyes instructed quickly running a hand over his head catching his breath.

Milla stood up wincing slightly at the soreness she had in her rear she grabbed her dress slightly looking at him not trying to make eye contact. He stepped towards her reaching behind her and undid her dress taking it off of her, she looked up at him he lowered his head and kissed her, their tongues met in the middle he could taste a little of him on her but he didn’t care, he figured she had learned her lesson by now.

Lifting her by her thighs he set her back on the bed and got back down on one knee and began eating away enjoying the taste, she left a trail of moans and breathy sighs as he felt her hands curl into his hair. He stood once again and made her look at him as he shoved two fingers moving them back and forth and using his thumnb rubbing her clit until she writhed beneath him, he nuzzled her neck as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

" _Amo tus ruidos_ ," Reyes said nipping at her earlobe. He felt her chest heave up and down winding down from the powerful orgasm that he brought her after he denied her a few times.

"Reyes," she breathed.

"Hush, _hermosa_ ," Reyes said looking at her, into her olive green, "get some rest, I'll be here when you wake up."

Milla said nothing she had been tired the moment he had punished her with his belt but she enjoyed his little punishment that she stayed awake long enough to go through it. However, she was exhausted at this point that he practically put her beneath the covers of the blanket. He kissed her cheek and quickly gave her, as Ryder calls them _'puppy kisses'_ across her neck as she giggled sleepily. Before he could do more she was already asleep.

" _Buenas Noches_ ," Reyes said as he left the room and right before he closed the door he whispered, " _Estoy enamorado de ti_."

**Author's Note:**

> Puppy kisses is just basically kissing them a lot, my mom called it that lol.
> 
> Milla Ryder is my original Ryder; http://fav.me/dbi6tan


End file.
